Imperial Dominion Military
The Imperial Military is made up of two services (Imperial Army of the Dominion, Imperial Navy of the Dominion) Uniforms of the Imperial Military Formal Dress The formal dress uniform, known as Dress Blacks. Medals are worn on the upper front of the Baldric in order of seniority (Star Cross, Order of the Dominion, Star of Valour, Star of Courage, Star of Bravery, then, if wished, foreign medals). Dress Blacks had black trousers with a red stripe along the outside seam, red baldric, red belt with a gold buckle shaped like the Dominion seal and double-breasted black tunic worn over a turtlenecked undershirt; undershirt was in the officers primary division color. Flag officer pants stripe was trimmed in gold, Rank was rendered in coloured stripes (Gold for Flag, Silver for Senior, and Red for Junior) on the cuffs of the tunic. Duty Dress Duty Dress is the normal uniform worn by all members of the Imperial Military when not in situations in which combat is expected, the navy and fighter corp. have an alternative uniform in addition to their Duty Dress. The uniform consists of a black sleeveless tunic, black trousers, black belt with Dominion Seal buckle, black boots, and undershirt in the officers primary division color with a thick stripe in secondary division colour if applicable near the cuff. The rank insignia was displayed on shoulder straps. Qualified officers could choose to wear there Flight or Jump wings on their right breast, but beyond that no medals, commendations, or ribbons were to be worn with the uniform. Naval Variant Naval Variant Duty Dress consisted of a two-piece black jumpsuit with wide stripes down the outside of the body, in the division colour (secondary bordering primary), starting from under the arms, black leather belt, and black boots. Fitted close to the body, the uniform jumpsuit was also marked by several pockets on the legs and arms. The rank insignia was displayed on shoulder straps. Qualified officers could choose to wear there Flight or Jump wings on their right breast, but beyond that no medals, commendations, or ribbons were to be worn with the uniform. Division Colours All personnel have a primary division colour, and a secondary division colour as needed. Etiquette Proper Forms of Address Proper forms of address vary slightly depending on whom the addressor is speaking too. If the addressor is speaking to someone of equal or superior rank they will be addressed by their rank and if necessary appended with their surname. If the addressor is speaking to someone of subordinate rank they will be addressed by their rank and/or their surname. There is no provision for the addressing of officers as Sir, Ma'am, Mister, or other variations although it is permissible with the officers expressed permission. Saluting In general saluting doesn't occur within the Imperial Dominion, with two exceptions, when attending a military funeral and the other when passing a recipient of the Imperial Star Cross who is wearing the medal. Ranks Legend Formal Rank The Formal Rank is the official designation of the rank. Common Rank The Common Rank is the designation used in normal conversation appended with the bearers name when necessary to avoid confusion. Full Insignia The Full Insignia is the shoulder mark worn by an officer holding a commission at that rank. Brevet Insignia The Brevet Insignia is the shoulder mark worn by an officer who is acting in the designated rank at the discretion of the officers commanding officer. Brevetted officers are paid, and held accountable, at their true rank. A commanding officer is free to brevet an officer in their chain of command without seeking outside permission, but is also responsible for the actions of the Brevetted officer that are beyond their normal rank. Post Captain Insignia The Post Captain Insignia is the shoulder mark worn by a senior officer who is in official command of a vessel but does not hold the official rank of Captain. An officer serving as Post Captain is held to be a Captain for all purposes legal and otherwise and receives Captains pay. PtR Insignia The Post treated as Rank Insignia is the shoulder mark worn by an officer who is in command, of multiple vessels or of an army regiment, but does not hold a Flag Rank. Paid at their official rank. Recruitment & Service Service in the Imperial Military is completely voluntary, but that being said, serving for one cycle (5 years) is a requirement of maintaining Imperial Citizenship past the Age of Majority. This means that well the Dominion has a vast military, less then 15% are career military, instead serving the mandatory cycle hoping the recall clause is never exercised. Recall Clause Imperial Citizenship has within it a clause that allows the Imperial Military to recall to active service any Citizen in a time of dire emergency. Medical Corps and Command The regulations that govern the Imperial Military forbid members of the medical corps from commanding any force Navy or Army except under dire circumstances due to in the military's view of a potential conflict of interest, due to all medical corps personnel being charged with preserving life. Basic Infantry Training Citizenship in the Imperial Dominion requires one term of service (five years) and to gain citizenship the required service must begin at eighteen years of age. Basic Infantry Training, commonly called simply Basic, is optional in so much as it is not required to live and work in the Dominion and legal protection is given to none citizens, but it is required to hold a public office, vote, or marry under the Rites of Union. Basic Training Facilities contain hundreds of Barracks' and each barracks contains 32 squads, each squad having five recruits, that are progressively joined together under the leadership of one recruit over the six blocks of training. Basic is held at ten facilities spread across the Dominion twice a year, lasting four months, and ending with the Trial (a live mission backed by experienced military personnel to complete the mission should the recruits fail.) The training is imparted in the four months the same way every time. The four months are divided into five blocks consisting of three weeks each and one block consisting of one week: Equipment Tanks Armoured Personnel Carrier Transport Vehicles * Imperial Assault Transport * De-orbital Insertion Pod Reconnaissance Vehicles Air Defense Personnel Sidearms Rifles Heavy Weapons Warships * Imperial Navy Capital Ships * Imperial Navy Picket Ships * Imperial Navy Other Ships * Imperial Navy Small Craft Category:DataMisc